Sickness
by LesbainGayFanfictionWriter101
Summary: Kid gets sick, and Maka can't help him so Soul does, Kid gets better fast.


Kid woke up feeling not so well, so he went to the bathroom, and he started puking. Liz and Patty were on a trip to go and see their friends. So Kid called up Maka, to see if she was willing to miss school and help him. Maka answered Kid's call.  
"Hello Kid, how are you?"  
"Hey Maka, I was wondering if you would take the day off of school today to come and take care of me, I'm sick."  
"Sorry Kid, I can't I have plans, but maybe Soul would." Kid blushed a little at the thought of Soul taking care of him. No one knew it yet but Kid was gay, and has had a crush on Soul for quiet a long time now.  
"Can you ask him?"  
"Yeah, one second." Maka out down the phone to go and ask Soul. Maka walked into Soul's room. "Hey Soul, would you mind taking care of Kid today, he isn't feeling so well?" Soul had a crush on Kid, and only Maka knew this.  
"Ummmm, yeah sure, I will take care of him today. Does he want me to go over right now?" Maka shrugged, and told Soul she would ask. Soul got up and got changed real quick, and got some medicine just in case Kid needed some. Maka had finished her conversation with Kid, and told Soul that he should head out as soon as possible. Soul nodded and headed over to Kid's place.  
When Soul got to Kid's he knocked on the door, only to hear "It's open." So Soul walked into the manison, and went to go and find Kid. Kid was sitting in his room, with a bucket beside him, and some tissues. Soul walked in and went to go and give Kid a small hug.  
"You might not want to hug me Soul, I could get you sick." Soul didn't care and hugged Kid anyways. Soul felt Kid's head, and he had the flu.  
"Kid, have you ate anything today?"  
"Yeah, right when I wake up I have an apple."  
"Well, unless you want to puke anymore, I would say not to eat anything." Kid nodded listening to what Soul had to say. Soul handed some medicine to Kid, and asked Kid to take them real quick, they might help him feel better. Kid nodded again, and took the pills without hesitation. Kid's head started to stop hurting, and he did feel a little bit better. "I'll start some water for a bath, and don't agrue with me, you will feel better and more relaxed when you are done." Kid nodded, he didn't want to agrue any way, a nice hot bath sounded good to him. Soul went to the bathroom, and started running some nice hot water for Kid's bath, when he had filled the tub he gave Kid a small smile.  
"Okay, now you can take a bath, I will get out of your way." Kid nodded, and he headed to the bathroom, and he locked the door behind him when he started to undress. He got it the bath, and just sat there and soaked for a while.  
Soul he was walking around the manison to see if he could find anything new. He went to one of the rooms which he guessed was a study. There were books everywhere, and there was one hard back leather cover book on the desk in the middle of the room. Soul saw that the book said 'Death The Kid' on the cover in golden letters, and he smiled, he decided to open it to see what was inside. He read the first entry, and thought 'This is not the book I should have opened' the entry said.  
'This is not something that I would normally do, but I need something to help, I hope this does. It has been getting harder and harder to keep my secret about who I am, and who I love. Whenever I see him, my heart it just seems to skip a beat, when I talk to him I get so nervous, and whenever he touchs me oh my I just get these butterflies. If this is what love is then I want to keep it forever.'  
Soul was about to start crying now knowing that Kid had a crush on a guy that wasn't him. But he decided to keep reading to see who it was, who was so much better then him. Next entry...  
'Why does he make it so hard? Each day I just want to kiss him and tell him how I really feel about him. But he wouldn't feel the same, because he is straight and is clearly dating Maka.'  
Soul was a bit confused at who Kid thought Maka was dating, because Maka wasn't dating anyone. Then it clicked in his head, Kid thought that he Soul was straight and was dating Maka. He kept on reading that entry.  
'I mean if he was gay there still isn't much chance that he would be into me anyway. Because I mean I am just a piece of trash, and I don't deserve him. But one day I will work up the courage to go up to him and say "Soul 'Eater' Evans I am in love with you, and have been since day 1." But when that day happens I will lose him forever, and I will never love another, because he doesn't feel the same for me.  
That was the last entry, but Soul he was okay with that, he now knew the boy that he was in love with, loved him back. And Soul was going to show Kid how much he loved him.  
Kid was almost done taking a bath when he heard Soul knock on the door.  
"Hey Kid, can I come in? I have some clothes for you to change into." Kid had forgotten to grab any clothes to change into so he quickly unlocked the door, and got back into the tub. Soul walked in, and set Kid's clothes on the counter, but the shirt he gave Kid was his own, and he hoped Kid wouldn't notice right away, that Soul gave him, his shirt. Soul gave Kid a small smile, and walked out of the bathroom.  
Kid was done with his bath, and he drained the water out of the tub, he felt relaxed,refresh, and a ton better. He changed into the clothes that Soul gave him, not noticing that he was weraing Soul's shirt. Kid walked out of the bathroom, to see Soul waiting for him on the bed.  
Soul smirked and said "that looks nice on you." Kid was comfused at first then looked down and saw that he was wearing Soul's shirt. Kid started blushing, and turned around to remove the shirt. but Soul walked behind him, and wrapped his arms around Kid, so Kid couldn't remove the shirt. Kid was now almost as red as a tomato, because he was wearing Soul's shirt, and Soul's arms were wrapped around his waist.  
Soul whisperd in Kid's ear "you know I am gay right? I am not dating Maka. Also there is this one guy that I am in love with, and I think he loves me right back."  
Kid felt a little sad that Soul was in lve with another, but also happy that he was gay.  
"Also Kid, you have the biggest chance with me then you can ever imagine. Because Death The Kid, I am in love with you, and I want you to be my boyfriend." Kid was stunned that Soul felt the same for him as he felt for Soul.  
"Soul 'Eater' Evans, I am in love with you, and have been since day 1. I would love to be your boyfriend." Soul smiled, and kissed Kid's cheek, and whispered "should we go and tell the others?"  
"Not quiet yet, there is something I want to do first." Kid blushed at the thought of what he was about to do. Soul looked a little confused, not really sure about what Kid was about to do.  
Kid turned around, and kissed Soul. Soul was surprised at first then he kissed Kid back, he licked Kid's bottom lip asking for enterance. Kid gladly gave Soul what he wanted, and it was a fight for dominance between the two boys. Soul won against Kid, and explored Kid's mouth, and put his hand up Kid's shirt. Kid was running his hand through Soul's hair.  
Kid broke the kiss needing air, and said "I think we should go and tell the others now." Soul smiled and nodded, the two head over to tell the others.


End file.
